rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Morozov
Dimitri was a Spetsnaz engineer that was sent to the Gulag in Siberia after pressing the big red button that is never supposed to be pressed. Over a course of several years Dimitri had collected enough makeshift supplies to secretly build an aircraft to escape. The plan was a success,however Dimitri miscalculated the amount of fuel that was needed to fully escape and was forced to make an emergency landing in Japan. Dimitri staggers through the forest for several hour before finding an acceptable area to make his camp. Since then Dimitri has scavenged weaponry and various types of scrap metal to fortify his position. But these fortifications would not hold against an assault for he had no industrial power to provide himself with quality firearms and defenses. Being the bright, innovative engineer he is, Dimitri actually dulls his own abilities, with his inability to take the importance of any situation seriously. His record build time of any fortification is 24 hours within the time he received, or drew up his own plans. Dimitri was considered the best engineer of this century. He created the plans for the first anti-air laser, and the bulk of the Russian navy. Birth and Early Childhood Dimitri Vladimir Morozov was born in Kiev on March 21, 1979. The son of Vladimir Morozov, a high ranking politician during the old Soviet regime and Vera Morozov, a former propaganda commissar. Moving a lot , growing up, Dimitri learned at an early age to not get to connected to anything, for the risk of being hurt. At the age of four, Dimitri got lessons on politics from a private tutor arranged by his father in hopes of Dimitri becoming the premiere. Dimitri later scrapped the idea of becoming a politician when his father took him to a military facility that was developing spacecraft. This is when Dimitri decided to become an engineer. Teenage Years in Moscow At the age of fourteen, Dimitri had spent three years in Moscow, the longest he had ever stayed in one area yet. By fifteen, he had two charges of sabotaging military property by simply disassembling and assembling aircraft and fortifications. By sixteen the government noticed the potential of the juvenile Dimitri's engineering skill when he built a nuclear battery. At seventeen, Dimitri made it to the the rank of master engineer of an aircraft carrier, nothing happened with anything mechanical without his permission. Service in Stalingrad/Petrograd At eighteen Dimitri transferred to Stalingrad to supervise all industrial affairs and make plans for new armor, defenses, and aircraft. During the seven years that Dimitri worked in Stalingrad, he had accelerated arms production ten-fold, drew up the plans for thermonuclear powered jets, he found how to harness plasma energy, and built the first working twin-cannoned tank. His most notable achievement however, was the invention of the anti-air laser and the Spacecraft powered by nitrogen fuel. Dimitri was eventually offered the position of Commander of all Soviet military operations, but Dimitri declined this offer, claiming that he was not a soldier nor did he want to command a soldier. Tragedy in the Morozov Family At the age of forty-eight Dimitri's mother, Vera was stricken with an illness that would prove fatal. This struck Dimitri and his brother, Vadim harshly. So much so, that Vadim took his own life in anguish. After the deaths of both his mother and brother, Dimitri and his father grew apart to the point of them not talking for years at a time. Filled with loneliness, Dimitri eventually resigned as an engineer and requested to be stationed on a plasma-powered submarine. Imprisonment-Present Category:Characters Category:Engineering